Guild
After joining a Clan, and reaching Level 26, you can send an application to a Guild or open a new Guild. Guild A guild is an organization which is built around people. Guilds are a great way to meet new people and friends. If you often need help with something a guild member will most likely answer you before somebody else does.They can even rescue you if you are a slave of somebody else.Also, you can rescue your allies. There are many features that you gain access to when join a guild. You are able to do activities which give you great rewards such as coupons, silver, EXP, S. Abilities and items. Then you have the guild camp which allows you to increase your attributes based on your contributions. Member Privileges The System gives the highest Donors the leading Positions. The System gives, after Chairmen, the two highest donors Vice-Chairmen /Deputy Leader/ Co-Leader. Guild Level With each Level the Members earn more Bonus Experience and Silver at any Stage. If that guild is of hold of the defending side of konoha defense they will get massive silver+exp bonus. This happens only for konoha defense and the defending guild of that particular time. Guild Camp The Guild camp is a place where you can spend the feat points towards a boost in attributes. In order to get feat points you need to press donate on the Guild interface and you can choose to donate Silver or Gold. Make sure to do the max amount to help your guild level up. Vault Here the Leader can hand out gained Guild-Chests from Konoha Conquest and Konoha Defence. Activities * Battle Uchiha / Uzumaki / Senju Beast Battle at Naruto Time 12:59-13:30 * Konoha Conquest Register at Naruto Time 19:30-19:50 Battle at 20:00-20:30 Guild-Chest Rewards * Konoha Defense Battle at Naruto Time 20:59-21:30 Guild-Chest Rewards * Rebeller's Attack Battle at Naruto Time 21:59-22:30 These activities become available when you join a guild and give great rewards. They happen at certain times throughout the day, so be on the lookout and help out.add some data Spiritual Seal Summoning Time: 7:00-12:30 and 14:00-19:00 (7:00am-0:30pm and 2:00pm-7:00pm) Cost: 200 Gold * Each Guild can summon beast spirit twice a Day for sealing. * One of the registed Member needs to pay 200 Gold. At the next half or full hour the sealing begins. * Each Member can join a running beast sealing. Treasure Tree Treasure Tree is one of the new features of the delayed June 9th update. Inject: *Gives the Tree experience equal to your main level *Daily Injects: 5 *Cooldown: ~2h Watering: *Daily Waterings: 10 *Cooldown: ~6h *Helps to ripen the Blue Fruits of other Guild-members on the right list. *Helps ripen Fruits 3 minutes faster *Mystic Fruits can be watered once per Ripe-process (and User). Blue Fruits: *Daily Fruit picks: 10 *Ripe ~40 min *Level up ~30 min *From one use to next ~5,2 hours Source Note: Thanks and Credits for Chest, Pill & Ability Note to author and company here Mystic Fruits: *Daily Fruit picks: 6 (Lvl 40 tree unlocks one more pick) *Cooldown time: ~4 hours *Ripe after Cooldown: ~1 hour *Mystic Fruits can be watered once per Ripe-process (and User). 'Treasure Tree Level up' *Higher Level Tree's gives better or more Rewards for Fruit-picks. *The level of the Tree is not limited by the level of your guild. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Daily Activities Category:Guild Category:Daily Course Category:Guides Category:Attribute